


Sam & Jack screen cap fic: Knock knock (made for Ship Day 2018)

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Wallpapers made for Ship Day 2018 [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, screen cap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack screen cap fic: Knock knock (made for Ship Day 2018)

[Pun not mine, based on this tweet](https://twitter.com/alainahuffman/status/1022330069652406273)

[Ship Day 2018](https://forum.gateworld.net/threads/93128-Ship-Day-2018-Sixteenth-Annual-Sam-Jack-Celebration!)


End file.
